


34.6°C

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Relationships: 保安員/喜歡飯糰的上班族





	34.6°C

我喜歡的人可能已經發現我的秘密了。

雖然每天早上我們都會見面，但我卻從來沒看過他的臉，他右眼下方有一顆很小很小的痣，不太明顯，但因為每一次他伸手把我的瀏海輕輕撥開的時候，習慣把視線落在體溫槍的小螢幕上，所以我總是能肆無忌憚地注視著，唯一沒有被口罩覆蓋的他的眼睛。同時期待總有一天，他能在電子儀器在數秒精密運作後呈現的數字上，驀然發現我的秘密。

但越發增長的期待，換來的是每天來訪的失望，我猜畢竟他每天接觸的人實在是太多了，我單方面的熱烈關注也只能換來漫不經心的回應，還有每天一聲低低的「謝謝」。

然而，每天早上短短數秒的時間，在三個多月的累積下，或許早已經在我的腦海裏拼湊成長達好幾分鐘的，只有我一人知曉的珍藏短片。

「口罩。」

在我邊咬著手中只剩一口的飯糰邊低頭在包包裏找員工證，一邊快步小跑企圖趕上快要關上的升降機時，那一把每天早上都會響起的聲音攔下了我。

「口罩，要戴好。」他隔著口罩的聲音悶悶的，眼睛不再像以往一樣只停留在冰冷的機器上，微微瞇著的細長鳳眼注視著我還在咀嚼著飯粒的鼓鼓臉頰，帶著一絲困惑，又好像是在嫌棄。觸及他的目光，我心裏頓時有點害羞，猜想自己的臉定是漲紅了起來，急忙把口罩拉上，低下頭不敢再看他。

微涼的指尖突然撫上我的額頭，我聽到很細微的體溫槍的讀數聲，正想快步離開現場，卻發現額上的觸感並沒有離去，反而被覆上更大一片涼意，我抬頭一看，心裏不禁輕顫了一下。

他的右手依舊碰著我，眼裏卻是滿溢而出的驚訝，緊皺的眉頭盡是疑問。

正當我要開口的時候，他卻放下手上的東西，一把拉住了我。

————————————————————

會變成這樣都是前輩的錯。

「每天量體溫都是同一個溫度？」「嗯。」

我是在遇到那個人第十三天的時候發現這件事的。

那個人有點娃娃臉，個子不高，瀏海總是恰好蓋住眉毛落在眼睛上方，在人群當中特別顯眼。他偶爾會站在大門外把最後一口飯糰吃掉，再戴上口罩進來，托飯糰的福讓我看到他圓滾滾的臉，小巧的鼻子配上精靈的大眼睛像小倉鼠一樣，嗯？該說是可愛嗎？雖然他每次見到我都會在轉眼間變得像木頭一樣木訥，但我還是每天觀察他吃的飯糰的口味，通過測體溫區的「性格」轉變，不時偷瞄體溫槍的小眼神（我猜他大概以為我沒注意到），暗自期待著上班的日子。

然而，最令我注意他的理由，是他每天早上測體溫的讀數，都是34.6°C。每天都是。

起初我還以為是體溫槍故障，試驗了幾次發現測其他人的時候都讀到不同的數值，唯獨他每一次都固定停留在這個溫度，只好和前輩說了這件事。

「那你可要看緊他，說不定有哪一天他的體溫升到36.6°C就已經是在發高燒了哦。」

前輩的話嚇我一大跳，會有這麼奇怪的體質嗎？想到他可能會在不知道哪一天生病倒下，但卻會因為體溫值不過發燒標準的37°C而沒法迅速得到醫治，我就感到心底一股莫名其妙的酸澀。

於是我暗自下了個決定，由我來守護那個人。

「你幹什麼啦？我……我上班快要遲到了！」

在看到讀數的那一刻，天好像快要塌下來一樣。難怪他的臉那麼紅！難道是工作太忙熬夜了？退燒藥在哪？我明明記得我有帶來上班的……

「那個……你到底在找什麼啦……」我把他拉進保安室後就對著包包一陣亂翻，心裏又慌又亂，完全忘記要先安撫病人。

我一抬頭就看見他走到我面前，正探頭看被弄得一團糟的辦公桌。

「你，你身體有沒有怎樣，會很熱嗎？」心臟跳動的聲音吵得厲害，我想要再次摸摸看他的額頭，但一看見手上戴著的手套才想起今天早上不知道碰過多少東西，只好作罷。

「不會呀，因為剛剛小跑回來才有點熱，等一下就沒事了。」他連耳朵都在發紅了，還是只是他不想讓人擔心才說自己沒事？

「但是，但是你體溫好像，好像有點高。」我用體溫槍再測了一次，讀數居然又上升了。

「你看，已經36.4°C了！你平常都沒有那麼高溫的。」我心裏著急得不行，卻看到他低下了頭，就連喉結，沒有扣上扣子的領口下的鎖骨，都染上淡淡的粉紅色。

「都……都是因為……」他的聲音太小，我只好湊上去聽。

「因為你今天看著我令我很緊張啦！」他忽然大吼一聲，整個人像燙熟的蝦子一樣，圓圓的眼睛直瞪著我，卻一點攻擊力也沒有，反而像隻作勢要咬我卻只毫無威脅性的軟萌倉鼠。

「因為，我？」為什麼被我看著就會緊張？所以體溫升高也是因為我的緣故？

腦子好像自行停止運轉了，狹小的保安室變得像宇宙一樣無邊無際，只剩下我和他，還有這兩句疑問不停打轉。

「你是不是知道了我的秘密，就是我的體溫讀數總是34.6°C這件事。」

「嗯。」

「我從小就是這樣，醫生說那是體質問題。」

「嗯。」

「如果我沒有特別哪裏不舒服的話，只要不超過37°C一般都是沒問題的。」

「嗯。」

「所以說我會突然體溫升高，都是因為有人讓我很緊張很害羞很不知所措啦。」

「嗯。」

「就是說，因為我好像喜歡上你了所以你突然盯著我看又用手摸我的額頭讓我很緊張啦！」

「嗯。嗯？」

「不說了我要去工作啦！」

「嗯？嗯？你說什麼？」

他一把抓起掉到地上的包包，頭也不回的走出保安室，他轉身的一刻，我還看到他的後頸一片緋紅。

不知怎麼的，我的臉忽然有點熱，一直到身體，四肢，頭，也變得滾燙起來。

我猜，我一定也是發燒了。

因為一種名為「戀愛」的熱而發燒了。


End file.
